Sakura Tea
by Yumeorb
Summary: A sick Yoh requested his brother to brew him a warm cup of sakura tea, to Hao’s surprise. Bringing bittersweet evanescent memories back. [Softfic]


**Sakura Tea**

Disclaimer: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei:  
Warning: None really. This one's nice and soft.

Notes:

-Inspired by CCS "Honey Milk"  
-It's cherry blossom season (No chance to see them this year, and it's probably over by the time I post this up)  
-And welcome _thoughtless dreamer _back! I missed your twin ficlets!

_A day when Yoh was sick he requested his brother to brew him a warm cup of sakura tea, to Hao's surprise and bringing bittersweet evanescent memories back._

* * *

"Ugh…I don't feel so good…"

"Of course you don't. You're sick." Asakura Hao gave his brusque reply. He stared nonchalantly at his ill brother on the bed. A thermometer lied on the nightstand, revealing the high temperature that was just taken from the sick boy. Sitting along it was a small lamp and a cup of water prepared for the patient. A bowl of cool water was placed next to them to wet the towel in. Hao's discarded Star-'n-Lego gauntlets were also placed on the stand so they wouldn't get in the way.

"Can't you just make the fever go away?"

"No." Hao replied flatly.

"That's so cold Hao." Yoh moaned, pulling the covers closer to him.

"It's not cold. It's the consequences for your actions." The older Asakura shut his eyes. Yoh had insisted that since spring was here, there wasn't any need to wear jackets, regardless of Hao's warning that the day will become colder later in the day. Indeed the deceiving sun swept cold wind immediately after midday. The poor shaman, despite his shamanic abilities, wasn't able to withstand the early spring gusts.

The elder brother added as an afterthought, "It's best to let it run its course. Your body may build more endurance after this. Besides, it's the result of your culpable actions, you might learn after this."

"That's cold." Yoh pouted foolishly despite his burning cheeks that were red from the fever.

"How much warmer do you expect me to say it?" The long-haired shaman sighed softly. He removed the now dried towel from his brother's head. Placing his hands on Yoh's forehead and feeling for his temperature, he shook his head lightly and muttered about how Yoh should've known better than to wander outside wearing so little. He submerged the towel in the bowel of water.

Hao paused. The water was too warm. He sighed again. Pushing his mantle back, he lifted a free hand from the water and made a circle motion with his index finger. Then he dripped it into the water, causing a small ripple to vibrate with a tiny amount of fuyoku. The water instantly grew cold. Satisfied, the older twin drained the water from the towel and dabbed it gently on Yoh's face. The younger of the Asakura twins squirmed at the contact of the cool object. Yoh involuntarily moved back after each dab.

"Don't be such a child." Hao folded the towel and replaced it atop of Yoh's forehead. He leaned back on the wooden seat that was pulled up next to the bed. The fire shaman sighed again and muttered under his breath again about how Yoh should've listened to him, causing the younger shaman to smile.

"You sound like 'kaa-san."

Hao blinked. For a moment he felt a pang of memories coming back, but he dismissed it quickly. Instead, he returned the smile with half-lidded eyes. "And you sound too much like a child."

"Eh he he he" Yoh grinned sheepishly, but that was cut short as he fell into a coughing fit. Hao immediately sat forward and pulled the sheets up to his neck.

"Ne, Hao…" Yoh stare tiredly at the ceiling, his voice recovering from the coughs. He was still flushed, especially on his cheeks. The blush extended from one side of his cheek across the bride of his nose to the other cheek. He even had to refer to breathing through his mouth as well in order to inhale the needed oxygen.

"Hmm?" Hao brushed strands of short hair away from his face. He then withdrew his arms beneath his poncho.

"N-no…it's nothing."

"Aa."

Silence envelope the two. Yoh felt uncomfortable because there was something on his mind, but he wasn't sure if it was important to express it. Hao, on the other hand, sat with unchanging, observant eyes.

"So, do you want anything?"

"Huh?" The younger one eyed his twin.

"Food, new towel, is there anything you want?"

Yoh hesitated. He eyes went to the window where a cherry blossom tree was just in full bloom. It was spring, the season of the sakura. He watched the pink blossoms sway in the air. Several pastel petals left the tree and danced with the wind. A memory of the distant past swept into his mind. It was foggy and unclear, but it was nonetheless warm and gentle. He remembered the outline of a woman, just faintly. He remembered a singing voice that spoke to him, in a time just like now when he was sick. A long time ago.

"I want…" He closed his eyes, taking a breath. He reopened them, refreshed. "I want sakura tea."

Hao started.

"I don't know why, but I think I had it before when I was sick. Was it when I was little? I don't remember. But I remember it tasted warm and sweet. It was really good." The short-haired shaman sighed, snuggling into the blanket. "It kinda reminds me of…'kaa-san."

There was a moment of silence. Unexpectedly, Hao stood up and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Yoh's trailed his eyes after him uncertainly. Did he bring up something unnecessary? He stared back out the window at the sakura tree. The longing for the sweet flower taste made him sat up. A wave of dizziness made him sway, but nevertheless he climbed to the edge of his bed to look right out the window at the pink flowers. The sight of sakura in full bloom along with falling petals decorating the sky was beautiful beyond words. Yoh breathed contently.

An unusual sweep of wind captured the falling pinks and pulled them downwards. Surprised, Yoh place both palms on the windowsill and looked outwards, forgetting his condition. Out the window, he found the source of disturbance and gasped.

Standing on the grassy ground was Asakura Hao. The pink petals had formed into a flower ball hovering in the air before him. The wind passed through his long auburn locks, lifting the tips in the air. Little remaining pieces of feather-soft petals danced around him. It surrounded him in a ring of p pink. Hao looked like the spring goddess.

The fire shaman noticed Yoh looking and that caused him to turn him eyes upwards towards the window.

"Go back to bed." He said. Despite his unfeeling words, he lifted his hand. In doing so, he separated the hovering sakuras into two spheres of petals. He kept the larger sphere close to him but raised his hand to push the other sphere upwards. The ball of pink floated to the window into Yoh's outstretched arms. The drowsiness of sitting upright finally overwhelmed the teen. Yoh flop backwards right onto the bed sheets while cradling the soft petals. He crawled back to his original spot on the bed. He lifted the sphere of pink in front of him so he could admire it.

Minutes passed.

While Yoh remained absorbed into the sphere of blossom petals, a sweet aroma drifted from the crack of the door.

A pair of well-paced footsteps moved up the staircase, coming along with the small clinking sounds of silverwares. The walking halted briefly behind Yoh's bedroom door. The doorknob was turned by invisible hands. It opened and allowed Hao to enter. The older shaman was holding a tray of tea set. Steam rose from the teacups indicating that the sweet smell came from the drink. Hao stepped in and the door automatically closed behind him. He set the tray down and helped his younger brother sit up.

"Here"

Yoh took the teacup offered to him and observed the substance within. It had a honey-clear color with little pieces of pink. The younger shaman grinned and drank it happily, savoring the sweet taste. Hao sipped from his own cup, noting as if to the air "It is tea made of cherry blossom petals mixed with herbal ingredients. It's made to sooth the senses and the soul. In addition, it's good for the skin. That's what sakuras mean: spiritual beauty."

"Somewhat like you, huh?"

Hao smiled and pushed the side of Yoh's head playfully. "I'll teach you how to make it someday. The tea will aid your recovery."

Yoh finished his tea and handed the empty cup to his older sibling. Lying back down, he smiled gently, his eyes cast to the swaying cherry blossoms outside the window. "Thanks for taking care of me, ani."

"What could I have done? Your spirit couldn't have done much and that itako had to choose the perfect time to be away."

"Thank you."

"You should sleep now."

"I know, and I'll get better in the morning. _Kitto. _Definitely." Slowly, Yoh shut his eyes. Hao put his own cup down and settled a newly cooled towel atop of his brother's forehead. "Hao, sing me a song?"

Hao blinked at the second surprising request he received from his brother. It seemed that some memories had unexpectedly slipped to Yoh, to Hao's surprise. It brought bittersweet memories back, but they were nonetheless warm and welcoming. It would be nice, to remember it again. The longhaired shaman watched his twin with gentle, protecting eyes and complied to his wishes.

A familiar lullaby. An ancient song. A soothing melody. The same soft song that his mother sang to him a thousand years ago. On the days when the cold spring wind sweeps and the cherry blossoms shed their petals. They are sweet evanescent memories that comes like the wind.

"And when I feel better, let's go sakura viewing, together."

"Definitely."

_Owari

* * *

_

Review!


End file.
